


Something Mine

by CalamityK



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, and thats why its just now being posted, batman reference, because i didnt, remember that time i wrote this like a year ago, sterek, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Stiles kissed Derek like he was the only other person in the room. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. find me on tumblr at [tommothetease](http://tommothetease.tumblr.com)  
> this was written long ago and then forgotten about  
> its my only teen wolf fic but with some coaxing I might write another eventually.  
> I hope you enjoy it feel free to yell at me if you hate it.

He straightened his bowtie and looked in the full length mirror. For once in his life his breathing was surprisingly steady. Not that he wished it wasn’t, a panic attack was the last thing he needed today. He definitely couldn’t fit one into his current agenda. No sir, no panic attacks today.

 

            He took a deep breath just to make sure he was calm, and quickly fastened his cuff links. The little metal batman masks clicking firmly into place made him smile. They’d been a gift from Erica. _Something new._ She’d kissed his cheek and bid him good luck, slipping them into his hand with a knowing smile.

 

            They were the last piece to his attire. He just stared at himself for a minute. His bowtie was still slightly crooked no matter how many times he straightened it, but Scott would say it suited him perfectly. He ran his hands down the sleek vest he had on over his dad’s best white button down. _Something borrowed._ He hadn’t looked this fancy since high school prom, and he’d probably never look this good again.

 

            His pants were dark, creases perfectly ironed into them and his shoes shined. Even his hair has styled up. It was one of those moments he’d like to think his mother could see. That somewhere out there she was looking down watching this whole day play out with a huge smile on her face. He liked to think she’d be proud, of him, of all his choices. He closed his eyes before tears could slide down his cheeks, and felt gentle hands cover his shoulders.

 

            “Your mother would be proud.” He opened his eyes to see Ms. McCall standing with him. Her face showing that she knew exactly what was on his mind. “Your dad’s proud of you too, you know. We all are.”

 

            He turned and smiled at her, “I know, just wish she was here.”

 

            She laid a hand over his heart, “She’s here. You carry her in here, Stiles. In your heart.”  She removed her hand and fumbled in her clutch, “I brought you something.”

 

            He watched as she pulled out a necklace, it was a simple silver chain, adorned with a simple silver cross. She cupped his hand and laid it in his palm. “It was hers. She told me to keep it until this day came.” She let out a little laugh. “She was afraid your dad would lose it before today ever got here, she was probably right.”

 

            He looked down at the necklace. _Something old._ He was crying now, he couldn’t help it. He flung his arms around Melissa and squeezed. “Thank you.” He pulled back and she wiped at his cheeks.

 

            “You’re my best friend’s son, and my son’s best friend. It’s what I’m here for.” She straightened his vest a bit just as Scott burst through the door.

 

            “It’s show time! Better get moving before ‘you know who’ starts growling.” He practically yelled it wearing that same goofy grin he always does.

 

            Isaac slipped in behind Scott, hair a little ruffled and tie still undone. “Too late for that, ‘you know who’ has been growling all morning.” He looked over at Stiles and bust into a smile. “You ready?”

 

            “As I’ll ever be.” He gave Melissa one last smile and calmly walked out the door Isaac was now holding open. This was it, this was really it. It almost felt like his entire life was leading up to this day. The thought made him stumble a little. He may not be panicking, but that didn’t mean he was entirely without nerves. But he was allowed to be slightly nervous, anyone in his position would be nervous. Yeah, nerves were allowed.

 

            He stumbled and flailed out of his rambling thoughts as a hand snaked down the back of his pants. He turned to glare at Isaac who didn’t even manage to look guilty.

 

            Nope, no guilt, he just smirked. “What? I had to make sure you were wearing my gift.” Scott, who’d apparently seen, was cracking up.

 

            Right. Isaac’s idea of a present had been underwear. _Something blue._ Stiles glared at him a bit before he continued walking. His idea had been pastel blue _girl’s_ underwear, trimmed quite prettily in darker blue lace. Stiles had put them on without a second thought; he hadn’t considered that Isaac would _check._

Before he could scold anyone, they rounded the corner and Stiles came to a stop in front of his dad. He stood there fiddling with his tie, His tux was new, and no doubt something Melissa picked out. Stiles owed the woman endlessly. His eyes were watery and it was obvious he’d been just as emotional as Stiles.

 

            He looked up as Stiles came up beside him. “Hey son.” His smile showed how proud he was, how happy he was for his son.

 

            “Hey, dad. You ready?”

 

            “If you are.”

 

            Stiles paused. Scott and Isaac had already disappeared through the large doors. Any second the organ would start blaring that well known tune, and it’d be his turn, his turn to walk through the stained glass doors and _down the aisle_. The thought was terrifying, but the knowledge of who was waiting for him at the end of that aisle made him want to run down it. In all honesty he _couldn’t_ wait to get to the other end of it, there was no place else he’d rather be.

 

            He looked back at his dad and smiled just as the organ started. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

 

            Two steps and the doors were open. He knew everyone was looking at him, but he didn’t look at any of them. He barely even registered his dad’s arm linking with his. His eyes went straight to the end of the aisle.

 

            _One step._ His eyes met with sharp hazel ones. His heart was starting to hammer in his chest. _Two more steps._ He broke his gaze and focused his eyes on the blood-red bowtie, seated well in the collar of a black shirt. _Couple more steps._ He focused on the gray-black blazer stretched across broad shoulders, matching pants and vintage black leather dress shoes.

 

            _Three more steps._ His dad was letting go of his arm and he was stepping up to the altar. He focused on the hands that reached out to grab his. They were big, strong; where his were smaller but held on just as tight. The light caught on gold metal cuff links in the shape of a wolf’s head, and he looked up to once again meet that hazel gaze.

 

            The preacher speaking was like a distant buzz in the back of his skull. All his thoughts were on those eyes. _All his focus on Derek._ It was finally fully sinking in. He was getting married. He was marrying Derek Hale. He knew the grin on his face was a stupid one, impossibly wide, stretching out his features and scrunching up his eyes. He knew everyone could see it; could see the dopey love in his expression, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because Derek was standing in front of him with the exact same grin.

 

            The words “the couple will now exchange vows broke him from his reverie, and he released Derek’s hand to dig in his pants pocket. He quickly unfolded the crumpled paper and took a massive breath.

 

 “Der—He cleared his throat, “Derek.” His nerves were showing as his voice cracked slightly, but Derek grabbed the hand he wasn’t using and clasped it tightly. It was a gesture of reassurance; love.

 

            “Derek. The road we traveled was a bumpy one. But somewhere along the way I fell. Actually, I fell a bunch of times.” He heard someone giggle; probably Jackson. “But every time I fell, you showed up. And at first you were growly and awful, but you still picked me up. I think that’s why I fell in love with you honestly. Because even though I was just some dumb kid, you showed up anyway. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to punch you in the face sometimes, just like I’m sure you’d like to rip my throat out when I talk too much. We’re both stubborn, maybe that’s why it took us so long to see how well we fit together; how my ending fit perfectly with your beginnings, and how when we work together we become one.”

 

            He shifted his feet and squeezed Derek’s hand a little, “When I was writing these, I promised myself I wouldn’t ramble, and that I wouldn’t take too long. But as I looked back at all the stuff we’ve done so far, I realized just how many stories we already have to tell, and I started looking forward to all the ones we’ll get to add in the future. Because ultimately that’s what today is all about; our future. How my future is yours and yours is now mine. I know that neither one of us really ever knew where this was going. We both kind of fell into it head first and on accident, but I’m perfectly willing to take you as my husband knowing that neither of us knows what we are doing. And that we’ll just have to figure it out together.”

 

            He shifted again, aware of just how quiet everything was. “I know that I’m not just marrying my best friend, I’m marrying better. Sorry, Scott.” He heard his best man scoff. “I’m marrying someone who’s way more than that. I’m marrying my savior, my hero,” He paused and smiled at Derek. “my Sourwolf. So, forever and ever, in sickness, health and mostly stupidity. I Do.”

 

            Derek let go of his hand but continued beaming at him. Stiles cleared his throat a few more times waiting for Derek to pull out his own vows. He could only imagine what they’d say.

 

            He didn’t shift nervously like Stiles had, but he reached back out for his hand anyway. “I’ve never been a man of many words. I’ve always been the silent wall, where you’re the one who is constantly talking. So when it came to writing these vows I wanted to say everything, but had no idea _how_ to say anything. I knew yours would be perfect. You always are.” He paused to smile at Stiles and Stiles just held on tighter. “So instead of trying to throw a bunch of pointless thoughts onto this paper, I wrote you a letter.”

 

            He dropped Stiles’s hand and clutched the paper with both hands; nerves finally slipping through his calm demeanor. “Dear Stiles, I want to make you a thousand promises today, but instead I’ll only make you one. I promise you that I have always loved you, and that I always will. At first it may not have been obvious, not even to me, but it was there. It showed up every time I tried to save you or tried to protect you, and it showed up when you would turn right around and end up protecting me instead.”

 

            “Sometimes you were the only one who saved me, because you were the only one who could tell I needed saved. It sounds so dramatic when I write it down, but it’s the truth. You always saw through my exterior, you took a sledge hammer to my walls, and you unlocked my doors and let yourself in.” he paused and laughed, “Sometimes literally. The thing with you was you got under my skin, and you stayed there. No matter how many times I convinced myself to push you out, you pushed right back. You pushed so hard, that it made me realize, if you weren’t there I’d miss you. I’d want you there. And if you weren’t there I’d be out of my mind, I’d go crazy without you Stiles.”

 

            He stepped forward and wiped a tear from Stiles’s cheek he hadn’t even realized was there. Derek’s words were all around him. “Stiles I want you to always be mine, not just in sickness and in health, but in every crazy thing life will inevitably throw at us. Because without you I know I wouldn’t stand a chance. So, I want you to stand beside me. I’ve never wanted anything more than to hold your hand while you say I do, because I do too. Love,” He folded the paper back up and looked at stiles, “Your Sourwolf.

 

            Stiles barely heard the preacher after that, he barely felt Derek slipping a slim silver band on his hand, and he tried not to fumble while slipping a matching black one on Derek’s. He vaguely heard the “I know pronounce you’s” before he was surging forward. Derek meeting him halfway with just as much enthusiasm.

 

            They kissed like their families weren’t watching, like the pack wasn’t lined up along each side. Stiles kissed Derek like he was the only other person in the room. His tongue crashing roughly, desperately into Derek’s, his thoughts consumed with _mine mine mine, his his his, and ours ours ours._

 

            When they broke apart is when it finally hit him. The cheers were erupting all around them and Scott was clapping him on the back, but he just looked to Derek and thought, _Something mine,_ because that’s what Derek was.

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the part where you tell me it sucks.


End file.
